1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a camera set and, especially, to a detachable camera set with a connecting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By projecting infrared ray(s) toward an object, a TOF (Time of flight) camera is able to create an image showing a three-dimensional outline of the object. After the infrared ray(s) are reflected by the object, a lens of the TOF camera captures and calculates a time or phase difference between the projected and reflected infrared ray(s) with a sensor. Hence, the distance between the object and the TOF camera is ascertained, and an object depth signal is produced.
Measuring the distance between the object and the TOF camera in the past, a conventional TOF camera had only the capability of creating the image of the object with its three-dimensional outline only. If a user wants to obtain a image/picture in color of the object together with three-dimensional outlines, an additional RGB camera would have to be implemented. In such a scenario, one would be required to implement two cameras at the same time to generate proper signals to integrate/synchronize a depth signal and a color signal created by the TOF camera and the RGB camera respectively.